Kyuhyun's
by UkeYesung xD
Summary: Kyuhyun tidak mengerti Yesung itu polos atau bodoh, karena yang ia tahu polos dan bodoh itu perbedannya hanya seperti benang merah yang sangat tipis. A Kyusung Fanficion. Boys Love. DLDR!


Author : UkeYesung xD

Pairing : KyuSung

Cast : Super Junior's members and the others cast.

Genre : Romance and Fantasy

Rated : T

Disclaimer : _GOD, themselves, their parents, SM Ent, ELF.__ And especially Yesungie belongs to his semes lol_

_**Warning **__**:**__** Boys Love [BL]. Alternative Universe [AU]. Un-official pair. ANEH. JELEK. TYPO(s). **_

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Kyuhyun tidak pernah mengerti sepenuhnya dengan jalan pikiran member satu grupnya, Yesung, bahkan juga beberapa member lainnya. Ia juga tidak pernah memahami bagaimana orang-orang seperti Heechul, Donghae, Kangin juga Siwon bisa tahan berada di sekeliling Yesung dalam waktu lama dengan sikap kekanakan Yesung yang tidak wajar dalam usianya yang sudah memasuki kepala 3. Meskipun Yesung adalah kekasihnya sejak beberapa tahun terakhir, namun tetap saja otak encernya tidak bisa memahami sepenuhnya apa saja yang ada dalam pikiran namja manis tersebut.

Ia mencintai Kim Yesung tentu saja. Seluruh sifat dan sikap Kim Yesung. Maksudnya tidak termasuk sifat kekanakan namja manis tersebut. Tapi ketika ia kembali berpikir, ia malah menyukai sikap malu-malunya yang manis, plus sifatnya yang childish. Entahlah, ia tidak mengerti bagaimana bisa ia jatuh cinta pada namja bertubuh mungil tersebut. Detik ini ia bisa saja mengatakan ia membenci Kim Yesung dengan sifatnya yang seperti itu, namun detik berikutnya ia malah mengatakan hal yang sebaliknya.

Atau Kyuhyun bisa menjelaskannya secara singkat; ia tidak menyukai Yesung yang bermanja-manjaan pada member lain selain dirinya. Ia memang bukan orang yang dengan gampang mengekpresikan apa yang ia rasakan pada kekasih manisnya. Tapi hal itu hanya menyakut Kim Yesung, hanya Kim Yesung. Katakanlah ia tipe possessive dimana ia tidak suka ketika miliknya di sentuh oleh orang lain. Namun menurutnya itu hal yang wajar ketika Yesung di kait-kaitnya dengan Heechul, Kangin juga Siwon di tambah member paling childish di grupnya –Donghae. Ia tidak mengerti Yesung itu polos atau bodoh, karena yang ia tahu polos dan bodoh itu hanya berbeda seperti benang merah yang sangat tipis.

Sekarang ia tidak sedang ingin membahas mereka berempat yang mungkin saja sedang memikirkan strategi untuk kembali menculik Yesung darinya. Kyuhyun tidak peduli, karena toh sekeras apapun usaha mereka, Kim Yesung akan tetap berakhir mencarinya dan menceritkan pada Kyuhyun apa saja hal yang di alaminya sepanjang hari, juga lagu pengantar tidur yang Kyuhyun nyanyikan untuknya.

Seperti sekarang, ia tadi sempat melihat Kangin, Heechul, Siwon juga Donghae sedang duduk melingkar mengitari meja di depan Tv dengan kertas yang berisi catatan-catatan yang tidak ia ketahui apa itu. Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis, ia yakin kalau kertas itu adalah berisi planning-planning yang akan mereka lakukan untuk menjauhkan Yesung dari nya. Apalagi yang mereka lakukan dengan pikiran autis mereka jika tidak untuk itu? Kyuhyun melewatinya, membiarkan mereka melakukan apapun yang mereka inginkan.

Kyuhyun kembali pada rencana aktivitas awalnya, membangunkan Yesung untuk sarapan bersama, karena sekitar satu setengah jam lagi mereka akan berangkat untuk mengisi sebuah acara variety show. Ia tidak ingin Yesung sakit karena tidak memakan sarapannya, apalagi Yesung itu tipe yang lelet untuk prepare segala hal termasuk persiapannya sendiri.

Namun ketika ia membuka pintu kamar yang di tempati Yesung dan Ryeowook ia tersenyum dan hampir terkekeh jika ia tidak menahannya.

Di atas bed yang biasa Yesung tiduri, ia melihat namja manis itu sedang menjejerkan masker yang di dominasi warna gelap di atas tempat tidurnya. Ia juga melihat ada 2 kotak lainnya di dekat kaki Yesung yang terjulur ke bawah. Masker-masker yang disusun rapi hampir memenuhi separuh ranjang tersebut mungkin saja jumlahnya bisa mencapai 20 atau lebih, entahlah.

Ia makin memperlebar senyum nya ketika melihat raut bingung di wajah manis itu. Seperti kehilangan sesuatu, namun di detik berikutnya senyum itu sudah sampai pada onyx hitamnya. Samar-samar Kyuhyun dapat mendengar gumaman seperti menghitung dari mulut Yesung.

Kyuhyun tidak dapat menahan rasa usilnya untuk mengerjai namja yang di cintainya itu. Dengan langkah pelan ia memasuki kamar Yesung, "Omo! Kenapa disini banyak sekali masker milikku, hyung?" seru kyuhyun dengan nada terkejut –pura-pura- saraya mengintip apa yang Yesung lakukan dari bahunya yang sempit.

Seketika Yesung menoleh, ia tidak bisa menyembunyikan wajah terkejutnya. Kyuhyun dapat melihat jika rona merah serta wajah panik seketika memenuhi wajahnya yang masih terlihat bangun tidur.

"Kyu- Kyuhyun-ah, a-aaa-aku i-ni aaa-ku it-tu tidak-

Kyuhyun hampir saja tertawa terbahak jika ia tidak menahannya setangah mati sekarang.

"Apa hyung? Bukankah ini semua masker milikku yang hilang? Apa kau mencurinya. Pantas saja aku sering sekali kehilangan mereka," Kyuhyun sebisa mungkin bertanya dengan nada mengintimidasi meskipun tawanya hampir meledak juga rasa tidak tega menghampirinya.

Karena pada dasarnya tidak pernah sekalipun ia bersikap seperti ini pada Yesung, jikapun mereka bertangkar, tidak peduli siapa yang bersalah dan yang mencari perkara, pasti ia yang berinisiatif terlebih dahulu meminta maaf dan memberinya hadiah mahal.

Untuk informasi saja, Yesung itu mata duitan. Matre. ia suka meminta padanya barang-barang ber-branded, padahal kekasihnya itu sendiri mempunyai uang yang lebih dari cukup untuk membeli apa yang ia inginkan sendiri.

Pernah sekali mereka bertangkar, Kyuhyun mendiamkannya selama hampir 3 hari dan Yesung menginap di rumah orang tuanya, dan mereka bertemu hanya ketika ada jadwal saja, ketika Yesung kembali ke dorm, namja bersurai coklat itu hampir saja tersedak remot yang sedang digigitnya saat melihat Yesung membawa 6 paper bag besar di tangannya yang kecil. Dan ia melototkan matanya ketika tahu barang-barang branded itu di belikan oleh Siwon juga beberapa temannya yang dulu saat Yesung menjalani wajib militer suka berfoto bersama kemudian ia share di media social. Kalau tidak salah namanya sungjoon, jo sungmin, mathias muller dan lain lain –itu pun kalau ia tidak salah ingat.

Dan saat itu juga Kyuhyun tidak mau mengulangi kebodohannya lagi, sudah di katakan kalau Yesung itu entah bodoh entah polos, bisa saja saat ia meminta barang-barang branded tersebut, tubuhnya di grepe-grepe sebagai bayarannya, dan siwon yang terkenal mesum pada Yesung itu pasti juga mengambil kesempatan. Hah, entahlah, tidak usah membahas mereka lagi.

"Ti-tidak! Ini bukan milikmu."

Suara Yesung terdengar bergetar di telinga Kyuhyun meskipun ia tahu namja manis itu berusaha membuat suaranya senormal mungkin.

"Lalu, kenapa di masker ini ada tulisan Kyu-nya, hyung?" Kyuhyun mengambil salah satu masker kemudian menunjukan pada Yesung ujung masker berwarna dongker itu bertuliskan 'K Y U'

"Hanya itu masker yang ada tulisan Kyu-nya, yang lainnya tidak ada," Yesung buru-buru menyimpan semua masker yang berjejer itu kemudian menaruhnya di dalam kotak

"omo! Itu juga bajuku kan Hyung?!" Seru Kyuhyun seraya menunjuk baju berwarna putih yang di padukan corak coklat juga hitam.

"A-paa ti-tdak, ini bajuku!" seru Yesung panik yang entah disadarinya atau tidak.

"Tapi jelas-jelas ini bajuku yang hilang, hyung," Kyuhyun menarik baju itu keluar sebelum akhirnya pekikan yang sama keluar lagi dari mulutnya.

"ini juga hoodie-ku kan, hyung?" kyuhyun membulatkan kembali matanya saat ia melihat hoodie warna coklat dengan tulisan Kyu huruf hangul di belakngnya.

"Ya! Hyung, ini juga topiku!"

"Ini dasi hadiah dari eommaku,"

"Jam tangan ini dari Ahra noona,"

"Kemeja ini juga di belikan Ahra noona,"

"Hyung, ini kacamata dari ELF yang di berikan padaku,"

"Jam tangan, baju, buku, kaus kaki, ikat pinggang ini juga dari eomma,"

Kyuhyun terus mengeluarkan pekikan kecil ketika tangannya membongkar satu persatu isi dalam kotak tersebut. tidak menyadari tatapan Yesung yang sudah memelas juga matanya yang berkaca-kaca.

"Kyunie," suara Yesung terdengar bergetar.

Dan Kyuhyun tidak mendengarkan karena masih membongkar kotak yang sepertinya isinya tidak ada habisnya.

"Kyuhyun-ah," Yesung hampir saja menangis jika Kyuhyun terlambat menoleh kearahnya.

"Ada apa, sayang?"

"Kau- tidak marah?" Kyuhyun dapat mendengar suara Yesung yang mencicit seperti takut dan tidak berani menatap langsung kea rah caramelnya

"Marah untuk?"

Kyuhyun mengambil posisi duduk di depan Yesung dengan terlebih dahulu menyingkirkan barang-barang nya ke tepian

"A-aku sudah mencuri barang-barang kesukaanmu," Yesung masih tetap menunduk, tangannya meremas ujung baju yang di pakainya.

"Oh, jadi selama ini kau yang mencurinya? " tangan namja bersurai ikal itu mengangkat dagu Yesung sebelum akhirnya mencuri sebuah ciuman singkat di bibirnya yang berbentuk hati.

Yesung mengangguk ragu meski matanya masih tidak focus.

"Jelaskan padaku bagaimana kau bisa mencuri semua ini?" nada suara Kyuhyun terdengar tegas namun entah mengapa Yesung menyukainya.

Kyuhyun dapat melihat Yesung terkejut kecil kemudian segera menunduk untuk menetralisir rasa takut yang dari tadi menyerangnya. Kyuhyun mengira mungkin Yesung takut ia melaporkannya ke polisi karena sudah mencuri barang-barangnya. Melihat pikiran itu mampir di kepalanya tak ayal senyum bertengger di bibirnya yang penuh.

"Ayo, sayang. Ceritakan saja, aku tidak marah asal kau jujur," sekali lagi Kyuhyun meyakinkannya sekaligus dengan usapan lembut di pipi chubby Yesung.

"A-awalnya aku hanya menyimpan satu bajumu pemberian Cho eomma ketika tertinggal di rumah ku," Kyuhyun dapat melihat onyx Yesung yang berlari kesana-kemari seolah mengidari tatapannya.

"Tatap mataku jika kau sedang berbicara denganku,"

Butuh beberapa detik sebelum Yesung memberanikan diri menatap langsung caramelnya.

"Ja-jangan melaporkanku ke polisi Kyuhyun-ah," suara Yesung terdengar memohon juga matanya yang berkaca-kaca.

Kyuhyun menahan tawanya, mana mungkin ia melaporkan Yesung hanya karena ia "mengoleksi" barang-barang pribadinya.

"Aku tidak akan melaporkanmu jika kau menceritakan semuanya,"

Buru-buru Yesung mengangguk sebelum akhirnya melanjutkan ceritanya, "Lalu setelah itu kau juga sering meninggalkan barangmu ketika kau menginap di rumahku atau tidur di kamarku," jeda sejenak sebelum Yesung melanjutkan ucapannya, "Aku tidak tau kenapa aku tidak mencuci barang-barangmu yang tertinggal, aku hanya menyimpannya di kotak kemudian aku taruh di lemari bajuku agar kau tidak menemukannya,"

"Kyu," Kyuhyun menemukan suara Yesung memanggilnya dengan tatapan bertanya.

"Teruskan!"

"Tapi aku hanya menyimpan barang-barang favorite-mu saja atau pemberian dari orang-orang terdekatmu. Dan untuk barang-barangmu yang hilang saat konser di koper atau barang-barangmu di dorm itu juga ulahku," suara Yesung terdengar mencicit.

"Lalu?"

Kyuhyun dapat melihat remasan Yesung pada ujung bajunya sendiri meninggalkan bekas kusut.

"Dan untuk masker-masker mu yang hilang saat di pesawat atau di mobil atau di manapun itu juga-

"Ulahmu?"

Yesung mengangguk ragu dengan ucapan Kyuhyun.

"Lalu kotak di di bawah itu?" mata Kyuhyun melirik kotak berwarna hijau di bawah dekat kaki ranjang.

"Itu juga semuanya barang-barangmu, karena di kotak pertama tidak muat, aku membeli kotak satu lagi untuk menyimpan barangmu yang lain,"

Kyuhyun hanya mengangkat kedua alisnya sebagai respon.

"Kyu, apa kau marah? Kau akan melaporkanku kepolisi? Jangan laporkan aku Kyu, kau sekarang boleh membawa barang-barangmu kembali, tapi jangan melaporkanku," Yesung terdengar seperti ingin menangis di mata Kyuhyun.

"Kyu? Kenapa kau diam saja?"

Kyuhyun menahan tawanya ketika Yesung menggoyang-goyangkan tangannya seperti anak kecil.

"Kyunie?"

Kyuhyun bergeming. Kemudian senyum tak ayal mampir di bibirnya yang penuh ketika ia merasakan kecupan lembut dari Yesung -Tepat di bibir.

"Aku sudah menciumu Kyuhyun-ah, kau bilang jika aku menciummu kau tidak akan marah lagi?" Yesung seperti putus asa saat hanya mendapat respon sebuah senyum kecil.

Kemudian ia mengulanginya lagi, mengecup bahkan memberikan lumatan singkat pada bibir Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun-ah?"

"Aku tidak marah," Kyuhyun akhirnya buka suara.

"Nde?"

"Aku juga tidak akan melaporkanmu?"

"Jinja?" perlahan mata Yesung berbinar penuh harap.

"Kau tidak menganggapku pencuri?"

"Ani. Aku hanya menganggapmu kolektor barang-barangku," seulas senyum mampir di wajahnya yang tampan.

"Saranghae Kyu!" Yesung berterika lalu memeluk Kyuhyun dengan gemas kemudian memberikannya kecupan berubi-tubi pada bibir Kyuhyun.

"Lagi pula jika aku ingin melaporkannya pada polisi karena barang-barangku yang sering hilang aku pasti sudah melakukannya dari dulu. Tapi karena aku tahu kau yang menyimpannya aku tidak melakukannya,"

"Ja-jadi kau sudah tau kalau aku suka mengambil barang pribadimu secara diam-diam?" Yesung tidak tidak dapat menahan rasa terkejutnya.

"Ya, aku sudah tahu dari dulu," Kyuhyun mengangguuk dengan wajah meyakinkan.

"sejak kapan, kyu?" Yesung bertanya dengan rasa penuh ingin tahu.

"Sejak kau menyimpan baju pemberian eomma yang tertinggal di rumahmu,"

"Kau tahu sejak awal!" seru Yesung di lanjukan dengan bibirnya yang mengurucut lucu.

Kyuhyun mengangguk, "aku tidak sengaja melihatmu memasukan bajuku di dalam kotak, awalnya aku tidak curiga sedikitpun padamu karena aku kira kau akan membawanya ke dorm dengan kotak itu, ketika aku iseng melihat lihat lemarimu lalu melihat kotak itu, aku membukanya dan terkejut melihat banyak barangku disana,"

Senyum manis Yesung menyambut Kyuhyun ketika ia menyelesaikan ceritanya.

"Aku suka mengoleksi barang-barangmu, jadi aku menyimpannya, kalau aku bicara yang sebenarnya padamu pasti kau akan mentertawakanku atau mengejekku, jadi aku memutuskannya untuk diam-diam saja," Yesung sekali lagi memberikan kecupan manis pada Kyuhyun.

"Nah, sebagai gantinya, sayang kau harus membayar barangku yang sudah kau ambil," smirk kecil mampir di bibir Kyuhyun.

Yesung mengerutkan dahinya, "aku harus membelinya?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk, "Kau harus membayarnya dengan bokongmu yang sexy untuk mala mini, sayang,"

Seketika wajah Yesung merona parah disusul dengan pekikannya.

"Heechul hyung, Kyuhyun memperkosaku!"

Setelah itu Kyuhyun mendengar suara gaduh di luar kamarnya juga teriakan member yang mengumpatinya.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>End<p>

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

* * *

><p>Awalnya ini target nggak sampe 1K, tapi pas udah di ketik malah jadi 2k gini ^^ ini terinspirasi dari Masker!Kyu yang hampir di setiap bandara selalu make masker terus ada tulisan Kyu-nya.<p>

Ini termasuk bagian project saya, saya sedang dalam project 5 ff dalam bulan desember ini, sebagai ganti yang nggak ikut apa-apa dalam ngerayain apapun tentang Yesung dan couple-couplenya kemarin xD. Mudah-mudahan aja bisa selesai sesuai target ya :D. padahal niatnya kemarin mau langsung publish 5 ff sekaligus pas tanggal 1 desember , ternyata kalo di pikir2 nggak seru hehe, lagian yang selesai baru 2 ff sama yg ini, satu lagi masih jalan setengah :D. untuk project selanjutnya YEWON! Entah itu yg fluffy atau yg mellow-mellow gitu, tergantung mood ngeposnya :D

Terimakasih sudah masuk ke rumah saya, silahkan mampir lain kali ^^


End file.
